The Secret of the Stones
by misslovegood00
Summary: The first time I met him. It wasn't love at first sight or anything else that muggle movies like to tell tales of. The first thing he said to me wasn't anything romantic or a swoon inducing catch line. "Why do you have a mini traintrack on your teeth?" He left me for that redhead. He used me. Now he has to face the consequences.
1. Tricked Stones

The Secret of the Stones

**Ch. 1 ****Tricked Stones**

I sit in the darkness hidden in the shadows. He was my shadow, my best friend. He was always there for me, always one step behind if I needed any help. But just like shadows, when the darkness comes and you really need them they disappear without a trace.

The first time I met him. It wasn't love at first sight or anything else that muggle movies like to tell tales of. The first thing he said to me wasn't anything romantic or a swoon inducing catch line.

_I stood at completely foreign place and it was a complete chaos around me. Parents were rushing around like maniacs making sure their kids had everything packed, owls were hooting and the enormous red train engine before me had captured all of my interest._

_Everything was new for me and I had only been able to enter the busy trainstation by copying an old couple and their granddaughter by walking into a brick wall. Walking into a brick wall. I didn't dare walk into it first in fear of looking dumb. I thought it was best to check with the train conductor but when I asked him he just gave me a face that gave clear indications that he thought I was stupid. I had been dropped off or rather said dumped earlier by my so called parents. They were just happy to get rid of their weird daughter who only brought shame upon the family name. I didn't think of myself as so unusual. I had black hair that was neatly curled into a 40's hairdo, green eyes and a dab of freckles._

_I was woken up from my daze by_

"_Why do you have a mini traintrack on your teeth?"_

_The boy before me was just a bit taller than me, had messy black hair and hazel eyes that seemed to have a mischievous glint to them._

"_Have you never heard of braces?" I asked._

_He looked completely dumbfounded and I had to cover my mouth with my hands to not let out a chuckle._

"_It's a thing you have to make your teeth straight."_

"_Ahh.. It must be one of those muggle inventions that dent.. dentots.." He mumbled trying to find the word._

"_You mean dentists?" I supplied._

_He looked a bit embarrassed but covered it up by putting on a charming smile and putting forward his hand._

"_The names James, James Potter. And who may you be lovely maiden?"_

_Colour rose to my cheeks and I put out my hand tentatively._

"_Olive Stone." I said trying to sound sure of myself._

"_So where do you..." James started but he was interrupted by two boys pushing their way through the large crowd._

"_Oi James! Over here!" A very handsome looking boy with dark ringlets and eyes that bore the same glint of mischief as James shouted. He was followed by a tall sandy haired boy who was looking down in embarrassment from the dark haired boys shouting._

"_The trains gonna leave in 30 seconds!" He yelled._

_To mark his words a sharp whistle echoed in the filled station and the activity increased even more with students rushing into the train and goodbyes being said._

"_Well it was a pleasure to meet you!" My new acquaintance said before he rushed off with his friends._

_I followed suit dragging my suitcase behind me into the brick coloured train._

_I was giving up hope of finding an available compartment. I had already tried several and all of them were full except for one where there was a black greasy haired boy who made no attempt to be social so I left him in peace._

_I tiredly pulled open a compartment door and to my relief I found it only half full. I took a seat and when I looked up I found hazel eyes staring at me._

"_Olive?"_

"_James!"_

_He gave me a smile and turned to his friends._

"_This is the lovely Olive, I met earlier." he said pointing to me._

"_This is Sirius" James said pointing to the dark haired youth._

"_Remus" Intellectual eyes met mine as he shook my hand._

"_So do you like quidditch?" James asked me._

"_Whaaat?" Quidditch? I was thoroughly confused._

"_Have you never heard of quidditch!?" Sirius nearly screamed looking apalled._

"_Not even beaters, snitches or seekers!?" I shook my head. The poor boy he looked like he was going to faint._

"_You must not be from a wizarding family then." Sirius said_

"_Yes. I come from a non-magic family."_

_I was met with silence._

"_Is there something wrong with that?" I asked._

"_No, not at all." James reassured me._

_We were all quiet for a moment before Remus broke the a silence._

"_Sirius kinda likes quidditch." he explained._

_Kind of. More like is obsessed I thought._

"_Well you've got much to learn." James said as Sirius started babbling about brooms and whatnot. After a while we bought candy and the trio explained everything there was to know about Berties Botts many flavoured beans and the wizarding world._

That afternoon in the train compartment sharing stories and experiences was the first time I had really felt that someone was being kind to me and treating me like a friend.

It was at the sorting ceremony everything started going wrong. That the first cracks in our newly found friendship appeared.

"_Smith, Judy"_

_After the long train ride we entered a large room with four long tables covered in different colours. We were in the middle of what James had explained as the sorting ceremony where you would be sorted into a house judged by your qualities._

"_Hufflepuff"_

_The yellow clad table burst into applause._

"_Stone, Olive"_

_I walked up to a stool situated in the middle of the room feeling nauseous from all the eyes staring at me._

_An old tattered hat was put on my head and I had to fight back a little scream as it started talking to me._

"_Interesting, very interesting indeed." It said thoughtfully._

"_What's interesting? I said sending up a thought to the hat. Sending up a thought to a hat. What has my life come to._

"_A muggleborn in a house made up from purebloods."_

_Muggleborn? Purebloods? What did he mean by that? But I fought back my questions and let the hat do its work._

_He was quiet for a long time but at last said "Well you posses these qualities so..."_

"_Slytherin!"_

_I was met with a dead silence._

_I heard distressed mumbles from the green table and I found angry faces staring at me._

_I tried to find James face to get some support but his face was also covered in astonishment._

_Remus was the first one who was waken up from the daze and started clapping and he was soon joined by others. But no one from the table and house where I was supposed to find friends and find a new home made any attempt to clap._

_I hopped down from the stool and made my way to the forest green table. When I made a move to sit down everyone scooted away from me as if I was some kind of vermin._

_Oh well, I thought. It wasn't anything I wasn't used to at home._

_It was tough but I always had a friendly smile coming my way from a certain hazel-eyed gryffindor._

_He always had a joke or a trick up his sleeve to brighten my day._

I was often the mastermind behind some of the marauders most remembered tricks. Tricks. James played the biggest trick on me. He tricked me into believing that I was the one. How could I have been so naive and have not made the connection.

_The candles were sparking uproariously and I quenched the flame with a big blow of cold air. It was my sixteenth birthday and my friends were crowded around me as I made a start on the pile of goodies before me. I picked one up which seemed to be very hastily wrapped with a clashing orange bow that looked like it had been chewed and then spit out and run over by a truck. I saw James looking at me with those eyes full of mirth as I carefully opened the parcel. You never know what you could expect from a troublemaker. It could be a bomb or a jinxed hairbrush that made your hair blue. I had had the wonderful luck to experience both. What was inside caught me completely off guard. It was a gold heart with small diamonds surrounding it. He looked at me expectantly and I gave him a smile to confirm that I liked it. He took it up and placed it around my neck._

"_It's beautiful" I said as I gave him a warm hug._

_Later the same day as I was digging into a meal of potatoes and steak I was rudely interrupted by chaos from the Gryffindor table. People were crowding around two people. I could see a sorrowful James and an agitated red haired girl that I remembered having seen in class. After a while the crowd dissipated and I was able to move forward. I reached James side and was met with the most unexpected question._

"_Do you want to go out with me?"_

_I remained standing awkwardly for a few minutes before I let out an unsure yes._

_The remaining crowd cheered and James neared me and gave me a heated kiss and when we pulled away I felt a blush forming on my cheeks._

It was only months later that I found out what really happened that day. James had been turned down by Lily and to make her jealous asked me out.

I should have taken notice to everything and made the connection with James sudden kisses or presents always in the presence of that red haired girl. But I was too caught up in my own love to see the jealous flash in her eyes and the satisfied grin on James face when he saw it. James love for me was just a way to get the girl of his dreams. The biggest trick of all time. Make me fall for him. Make Lily jealous. Leave me heartbroken to pick up the shards of our broken love by myself.


	2. Smart Stones

Authors Note: Hiya reader! This is the second chapter for a planned triology featuring the lives of the three Stones in three different generations.

Before I start I would like to give a thanks to my fellow Slytherin friend Thea for helping with some of the planning for the story.

Because I am so nice I will be holding the third chapter hostage untill I get 5 follows. *Evil Laugh*

I walk into potions and on pure instinct I walk up to my usual seat by James but I stop myself when I see the redhead sitting there. Sitting there with James. My seat and my James. I thought I had left those feelings behind when he betrayed me. I look around the classroom for an empty seat. The only seat left is beside some guy with greasy black hair that I know I've seen somewhere before. Yes of course. Now I remember, Snivellus. James arch enemy. Perfect. I sit down and give Severus a smile. He doesn't look up from his book but I see James eyes light up as I sit down. Inside of myself I am jumping with glee but I force myself not let my happiness show. Slughorn comes in to start the lesson but I just drone out his voice as I start on my masterplan. James had broken my heart. Time for payback.

I would make him feel what I felt when he deserted me.

I was interrupted by an annoyed voice saying

"Are you going to help or what?"

I turn around to look at my partner.

"Yes, of course."

In the beginning he gave me the cold shoulder and only made any attempt to talk to me when he wished to tell me I was doing the wrong things. But after a while his cold aura warmed up just a bit and at the end of the lesson even if it was a one word answer he was at least showing he listened to me. I walked out of the classroom to be stopped by James.

"Ol, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" I gave him a smile but one without any kindness.

"Well, you'll just have to find out." I said as I sauntered away a cruel idea forming in my head.

The next day at breakfast I went to the isolated corner where Severus sat.

"Hi" I said as I sat down with a thump on the bench.

The only answer I got was an uninterested mumble.

Well, I thought, better than nothing.

Through James I knew some of Severus past and being a Slytherin I knew how to manipulate it to my will. We had both been deserted by our loves and it only made sense that we would work together.

As I made a start on my toast I tried to make some small chat. My plan required us to be able to work together.

"You got any fun lessons today?"

He just stared at me as if I was stupid and carried on eating.

"You're a silent type aren't you?"

This time he just ignored me completely.

Well so much for small talk. I slid over a note to him that I had written before hand and got ready to leave.

"See ya."

In the note I asked for a possible alliance and for him to meet me at the astronomy tower at 11pm.

With us being the _best_ of buds I was positive he would come. But I shook off my worries and tried instead to work on my plan.

It was 11:02 and there was no greasy hair to be seen. The sky had darkened and the silver stars had just started peeking out and were waking from their slumber. 11:05. Still no Severus. The cold air was chilly and I pulled my dark green jacket tighter around my body. 11:10. I was beginning to get really worried and could feel my palms beginning to get warm. I was getting tired of waiting and was just about to leave when out of the shadows came none other than the phantom himself clad in his black cloak flapping in the night wind. He didn't explain why he was late or said sorry that he had kept me waiting but I chose to ignore it and get down to business. I explained the issue at hand and told him about my plan.

In the middle of my explanation he rudely interrupted me.

"It's not going to work. And it might end in you getting expelled."

What a ray of sunshine he was. He knew exactly how to brighten my mood.

"You got anything better?" I asked, annoyed. Here I was having to wait for him in the middle of the night and he just disses my idea.

He was silent for a moment before saying

"Well, for a start you could…."

And when he had started speaking it felt like he was never going to end.

He just came with improvement after improvement and I if had to be true to myself I had to say they were bloody well good improvements and even if he was very blunt sometimes he made me see the flaws in my plan.

When we were getting ready to leave we had a brilliant plan formed. He turned around dramatically to make an exit but before he melted into the darkness I shouted a thanks. Before he disappeared I saw something that made me question the worlds existence. Did THE gloomy Severus Snape just smile?


	3. Sneaky Stones

Authors Note: Hello peoples! The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and all that Jazz. Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I appreciate it!

Wordmaker123: It's not really going to be a James/OC. More of a Severus/Oc I think. In the chapters to come you will understand more of Olives past.

To unlock next chapter. 10 followers! Mohhahha

Enjoy!

I can feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. I think I hear Ms Norris meowing but I hope its just my imagination. Darkness fills the room and my candle which is soon about to run out is the only source of light.

"Not this one, or this one."

I mutter as I skimm through the musty books. I am currently in the restricted section, in the middle of the night looking for a book that is crucial for our plan. Now you might wonder why a goody two shoes like me had even considered the idea of entering the restricted section without a note. I was very doubtful at first but I convinced myself that James face when the plan was set in action would be worth anything. Even breaking the rules and possibly getting expelled.

"Aha!" I say triumphantly as I find a withered book with squiggly text saying `Potions of Revenge´ hidden in the darkest corner of the bookshelf.

I quickly flip through the pages not wanting to be here any longer than necessary.

_Imperia or Imperioso is a potion with similar effect as the imperius curse. There are only a select few wizards and witches in the world who know this potion even exists therefore it has not been classified as an unusable or a banned potion. The ingredients needed for this potion are..._

It is all the information I need before I say

"I'm so sorry book, forgive me" and rip out the page, disappearing into the darkness.

We had been able to convince Slughorn to give us the afternoon in the potions classroom to work on an "extra" project.

Slughorn had just beamed with pride at two of his best students doing extra projects in their spare time.

"Hmm it's quite a complicated potion." Severus conducted as he read through the instructions for the potion.

"I'll be able to make it." He said arrogantly as he went around in the potions classroom collecting the the things he would need.

He set up the cauldron and started cutting up toad tongue.

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"About five days since it has to set for quite a while." He answered focused on the potion.

I smiled inwardly. Only five days and then I would be able to get my revenge.

He finished the potion and placed it in a shadowy shelf to set.

"Dinner?"

Severus stomach answered for him with a loud growl and we walked to the Great Hall.

"So" I said as we sat down at the Slytherin table.

"You like potions?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"You think?"

"Yeah, okay I guess that was a stupid question" I smiled at him.

Even if he was pretty mean sometimes I felt that when you got to know him a bit you could learn to appreciate his snarky remarks.

"You going back home for winter break?"

His face turned dark and he looked down at his plate.

"No."

I could see that he was hiding something and a part of myself wanted to know what it was.

"Okay. Me neither." He raised his face and stared at me.

I met his frustrated eyes with mine. Trying to communicate with him that he could talk to me.

I knew he wouldn't spill and he picked around with his fork lazily.

"You done?"

He didn't answer just stood up and left the table.

Well there crumbles the little piece of friendship I had built up.

I didn't really see Severus for a couple of days I guess he was busy with the potion or something. If I saw him in lessons I would try to strike up a lesson but being the friendly person he was he would just turn around and continue with his work.

I thought he had given up hope in the plan until one lunch he scooted over to me and whispered

"It's ready."

Time to put the the first part of the plan in action.

I walk over to the giggly girls at the Slytherin table. They are so caked in makeup and their perfume is so strong that I have to keep myself from retching.

"Hey, who here is Cassiopeia?"

A girl with hair the colour of polished silver down to her waist answers me with a yes.

"Could I talk with you for a moment?"

She looks a bit sad about leaving the "cool" people but she follows me to an empty classroom.

I close the door and to make sure that nothing is heard I whisper "Silencio."

I motion for her to sit down and we sit opposite each other by a mahogany desk.

"As I take it you've been together with James Potter?"

A flash of hurt enters her eyes and she nods her head.

"I was wondering if you would care to tell me how it was?"

A shiny tear glides down her cheek.

"He just played around with me." She gets out between tears.

"He told me I was special and then he, he just left me."

She breaks down and I move to comfort her.

When she has calmed down I ask her if she would like to get back at James.

"Yes." She says her demeanour changed to one of anger.

"Okay the only thing you need to do..."

Cassiopeia walks back to her friends and when I sit down at my seat I can hear her telling them that James is a player, not to be trusted if you don't want to get your heart broken. Soon everyone will know the truth about James. Even Lily. This is only the beginning.


	4. Skilled Stones

Hello dear readers! Thank you for sticking by me! Hopefully I'll have a chance to update regularly now since I have summer break. Whoop whoop!

Hope you like the chappy!

Cheers/

misslovegood00

The great hall was noisy and I sat beside Cassiopeia who gave me a report that more rumors had been spread about James.

The mostly known fact that James was a player had through person to person like chinese whispers changed drastically.

Through unknown sources James was a cheater and had cheated on nearly all of his girlfriends. It was even a rumour that James was currently cheating on Lily.

A plate crashed to the floor and Lily's voice echoed clearly and loudly in the Great Hall.

"You're CHEATING on me!?"

"What?! No!"

James hand reached out to touch her shoulder and Lily turned around sharply and marched out of the Great Hall.

Our eyes locked and if looks could kill I'd be long gone.

"Cassi, could you do me a favour?"

"Of course". I'm not sure how but letting her get revenge on James made us into friends of sorts.

"I'm sure you understand how Lily is feeling right now, could you maybe talk to her tomorrow morning?"

She nodded and waved goodbye as she rejoined her way over perfumed friends.

On my way out of the Great Hall James seized my shoulder and pulled us into a corner.

"Whatever you're doing stop it now."

I just gave him a humourless laugh.

"Don't you get that you're hurting peoples feelings?"

Hurting peoples feelings. As if he ever thought about feelings when he crushed my heart.

"This is just the beginning." I said as I stalked to my dormitory.

I was getting ready for a power nap when a coal black owl tapped on my

window. I opened the window and it fluttered inside and landed on the window sill. A note was attached to it's leg and I reached for it when suddenly something pinched my arm.

"Hey! That hurt!" The owl looked at me expectantly.

"I don't have anything!"

Its beady black eyes didn't leave mine.

I didn't do anything and it neared me again it's beak open.

"Okay, okay!"

I dug around in my chest and returned with the remnants of a liquorice wand.

"Here you go."

It flew out of the window without even saying thank you. What a rude bird. I opened up the note revealing neat handwriting saying

_Meet me outside the potions classroom after dinner._

_/S.S_

"As you wish oh mighty ruler of everything."

I slid the curtains closed not wanting any more interruptions and close my eyes trying to forget about everything for just half an hour. Just half and hour I told myself.

I woke up fully refreshed and still a little groggy. When I looked at the time I went into panic mode.

"Oh shit!"

I run around in my bedroom collecting my stuff before I race out the dormitory and make my way to the potions classroom.

Greasy hair didn't look pleased and he tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I overslept."

He just raises his eyebrows.

"This way." He said in that baritone voice of his and showed me to a cylinder filled with a purplish liquid.

"So you know what to do?"

"Yes Sev"

"What did you call me?"

He looked shocked.

"Sev."

"You can't call me that." He said harshly his eyebrows furrowed.

I wasn't intimidated and I continued in a sing song voice

"Why not Sev?"

"Stop" he whined.

I was having too much fun to notice the fantastic discovery that Mr. No emotions could whine.

"Nope. Sev, Sev, Sev, Sev" I ran around the classroom.

He realised that I wouldn't stop and accepted it grudgingly.

"So you only need to apply one spoon full."

"Okay Sev."

His face morphed into an evil grin and he said

"Good then, Oli."

Now it was my turn to get angry.

"That sounds like a frickin dogs name!" I exclaim but he just gave me a smile giving me the clear message that fighting is useless.

I was guessing he was also having a bit too much fun to notice Ms. Goody two shoes was cussing.

"Goodbye _Sev_."

"Goodbye _Oli_."

The next morning I woke up extra early and walked to the Slytherin table where only a select few people had forced themselves out of bed and I was greeted by mussed hairs and tired eyes.

I kept watch to see who entered the Great hall and I smiled when I saw Lily walk in and sit down by the Gryffindor table. I saw Cassiopeia walking over to her and while she engaged Lily into a conversation concerning idiot boyfriends

I cast an invisble spell on the spoon filled with the potion that would help me get my revenge. Oblivious to the horrible plan set in action she carries on talking to Cassiopeia as the now invisible potion is poured into her morning cereal. After a while Cassiopeia rendered her comfort talk finished gave Lily a hug and left. I watched with bated breath as Lily reached for her spoon and took some of her cereal.

Jackpot.

She started retching and hurried out of the hall.

Severus didn't say anything about it tasting bad. But I used it to my advantage and I tiptoed after her into the girls bathroom.

I could hear her in the stalls and she returned a little green.

She looked a little bit shocked at seeing me.

"Hi." I say trying to not sound too suspicious. She froze on the spot. Her eyes turned a deep shade of purple not showing any hint of emotion. I smiled maliciousily. I was about to be purely horrible and I loved it.

"Okay... This is what you're going to do".


	5. Satisfied Stones

A/N

Hi awesome readers! Here comes another chapter! Remember, Reviews = Faster updates

The Harry Potter Universe does not belong to me sadly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The school was in an uproar. Hogwarts most famous couple had shattered.

_Lily walked back to the Gryffindor table and was met by James who gave her a hug. But when he felt no response he straightened himself and looked at Lily with worry in his eyes. _

_"__You okay Lils?" _

_"__Don't call me that Potter" Lily said her teeth clenched._

_You could see James was getting really anxious, Lily hadn't used his lastname since they started seeing each other._

_"__It's over. I can't be together with someone who gets a new girlfriend every week. Someone who breaks peoples hearts just for fun. Someone who only goes out with a person and wants to be with them because they were a challenge to get."_

_James started to protest but was interrupted once again by Lilys monotone voice._

_"__Forget it _Potter_." She said with a snarl. "I've heard all the stories of the girls you have left broken hearted and I'm not going to wait until it's my turn. It's over."_

_With that Lily stalked away situating herself the fatherst away from the marauders as she could leaving every being in the great hall shell shocked at the public break up._

A few days later you could see Lily cuddled up to one Amos Diggory paying no attention to the heart broken looks James were sending her everytime he saw them together. Now you must be wondering how I fished out my revenge. My instructions to Lily were simple. Break up with James and break his heart. Getting Lily to find another boyfriend was just the cherry on top. I knew the potion would wear out some day or another so her being happy with someone else made me hope she wouldn't long to be with James again when the potion didn't influence her actions anymore.

The coal black owl tapped on my window and I had now learnt to always have some treats ready to avoid conflict or getting my hand bitten off. I claimed the note and skimmed through it.

_Astronomy tower. 11. Don't be late._

_Sev_

I smiled. He had really warmed up to the nickname. I walked up the spiralling stairs to the astronomy tower. A figure clad in a flowing robe stood looking out over the black lake. The cold was biting at my hands but I walked up to him.

"Hey."

I got no reply.

Always so talkative.

"Everything okay in the realm of gloom?" I asked.

He sneered at me but his ebony eyes twinkled.

"Well I'm not too happy with Lily being with a blasted hufflepuff but at least she's not with Potty anymore."

"How are things with you then?"

"See and behold" I exclaimed dramatically.

"The one and only Mr. Moody asking how another living person is feeling."

He just gave an angry snort and began a staring contest with the stone floor.

"Well I thought all my pain would go away with making James feel pain. James was a jerk. But he was a jerk in love. He would do just about anything to capture Lilys heart even if he broke one of his best friends hearts in the process."

"Yeah." He said looking up and capturing my eyes in an almost thoughtful gaze.

We stood in a comfortable silence for a while before I decided to ask the question that had been nagging at the back of my mind.

"What was Lily and all of that about?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

His eyes darkened but he surprised me when he started speaking.

"Well. I didn't have many friends and Lily was always there for me. When her and James started hanging out. I, I felt like she was leaving me. I didn't want to return to being friendless." He was slowly but surely opening up to me.

He explained everything and when he started on his family I knew he was digging up something that had been buried for a long time.

"My father. He, he was very violent. He would come home late at night reeking of alcohol. He would lash out at me and my mother. The only time he gave me his full attention was when his belt made marks on my skin." He took a deep breath as if to clear away all the bad memories.

"I've spilled. Now it's your turn." He gave me a weak smile.

"Well I guess you know most of it. A muggleborn in Slytherin. It was only to be expected that I would be frozen out of my house."

I took a shaky breath clearing my head.

"My family is quite large. I have five older brothers who are all very smart and have accomplished great things. Everyone has heard about the famous Stones."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well most people in the muggle world. Now shush ." I scolded him.

"My parents were expecting and hoping for another boy to finish their wonderful "collection" when I was born. So that made me the odd one out and disappointment from the start. But my parents thought that maybe, maybe if she does something good we will be able to love her. But I never did anything right. I started showing signs of magic at a young age. Parents started complaining about their kids coming home with blue hair and warts. Rumors were started about the wonderful family Stones. People would say 'That last Stone. She's an oddball. They haven't succeeded with her.' At home and in school I was a misfit. A mistake. I had no friends, no one to comfort me. So when they found out about Hogwarts they were more than happy to dump me there and erase any trace of their unsuccessful daughter."

"Wow." I said and gave a shaky laugh.

"That was nice to get out."

We stood there in silence for a bit before I made up my mind.

I didn't care if it wasn't real love or that we had only been brought together in the first place because of our shared hate for a certain Potter.

I leaned in and captured my lips with his. And guess what. Kissing after curfew, at the top of the astronomy tower, just having killed a relationship and used a potion that could probably land me in Azkaban. I was savouring the moment. Well I guess that proved that I really do belong in Slytherin after all.


	6. Epilouge

Helloooo! Here comes the epilogue of the first "book" of the trilogy! I'm sorry to say I won't be updating these coming three weeks since I have a confirmation camp.

...

"Sev, I'm home." I called out into the hallway my hands juggling groceries, keys and my report files from the ministry. "Sev, honey, I have some big news." I walked into the kitchen placing my bags on the counter and once more called out my husbands name. "Severus?" Severus was usually back by this time from these important meetings he said he had to go to. That was all I was allowed to know about his daily activities. I searched the rooms of our small apartment but found no sign of my partner. I finally found a piece of paper in the living room which bore Severus handwriting. I picked it up and as I started readig it sat down in the couch to prevent my legs from giving way.

_Dear Olive,_

_We have shared many content years but our shared hate for James being the only reason for us getting together, I fear it is not enough anymore for us to be happy in each others company. _

_I'm sorry but I don't have any feelings for you. I can't live with you and still be true to myself._

_I love Lily. I hope you can understand. I'm sorry Ol._

_S.S._

Tears made way to anger. It was one thing leaving me. It was a completley different matter not saying that he was leaving face to face. I don't know how long I sat there in the sofa motionless the wedding photo staring back at me hauntingly. Severus dressed up as much as someone like himself could. A midnight black robe hanging from his shoulders and a smile was painted on his face. It was one of the rare moments I had been able to make him smile.

As the sun made way to stars I fought myself out of my daze. I had to be strong and carry on. Especially now when I had someone living inside of me.


End file.
